Users are increasingly obtaining content in digital format, often downloading or streaming that content from a remote service. The content will often be provided in a first format, such as a high resolution format, that will then be converted into various other formats appropriate for different devices or content streams. It will often be the case that a content provider will want some of the content to be provided in higher quality formats, while other content may be provided in lower quality formats. If the content provider produces the content in a different location than where the content is distributed, the provider will need to transport the content between those locations. The desire to keep certain content in high quality formats can prove challenging, however, as the individual channels will have quality constraints as members of the individual content pool. Using an approach such as conventional statistical time division multiplexing, however, makes it almost impossible to consistently provide as much bit rate budget as is needed to maintain the desired high quality levels.